


Fluffy - Monroe x Writer!Reader

by NeonSun1998



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: (probably), cute shit, i cant tag, mmmmmmmm, thats some good shit right there, you'll like it i promise, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSun1998/pseuds/NeonSun1998
Summary: You meet Monroe in the most unlikely of events. And then you write about it, which is bad for him....





	

You met him by complete accident. One of the very, very few times Monroe slipped up and let his true form be shown to humans.

And you just happened to be there.

He'd panicked and ran off, leaving you speechless as you walked home.

The second time you met him was also an accident. All you'd wanted to do was replenish your chocolate and (tea/coffee) supply, but there he was. You obviously remembered him, and he made it clear he remembered you when he grabbed you as you left the supermarket. Your single shopping bag fell to the ground as he pushed you into the shadows.

"You remember me right?" He said, his voice slightly shaking. You nodded short and quick. His eyes showed a scared waver.

"Did you tell anyone!?" You shook your head, eyes trailing on his.

"Not technically."

"Who did you tell!?" His voice raised slightly.

"N-no one! I- I just wrote about it!"

"Where? In a newspaper, diary, what?" Hastily, you pulled out a notebook and handed it to him. He snatched it and opened the book, scanning the pages, his expression becoming softer.

"This is a book, correct?" Nod. "Huh, not the life-exposing horror show I was expecting, but... huh." He handed it back to you. "But I didn't see anything about me in there."

"Well, I did say technically. I only used the idea, see? ...And from the shadows of the black wood, she stepped into a clearing, covered in flowers and dandelions. A man stood on the other side of the field, his face not like any humans she'd seen before. Sharp pointed teeth and fur covered the main features, while the rest of his body was completely normal."

"That's... actually pretty good. So you're a writer."

"By some extent. Aspiring would be more accurate."

"Awesome. That's cool."

...

...

"So... are gonna kill me or something now?"

"What? Oh, no. Uh. Usually I'd threaten you or if you were a guy maybe rough you up a bit but, you don't seem like you'd tell anyone anyway so... I don't know. Uh, have a nice day or something?"

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks then. Uh, you have a nice day too."

And that was it. That was how the two of you met, officially anyway. Oh, and he did invite you over for afternoon tea once he realised your groceries were on the floor. You went, not thinking much of it, until he invited you again, and again, and then you invited him, and a irregular pattern occurred that the two of you would meet up on any given day. You'd listen to him play his cello, watch him make clocks and in return, he'd watch you write and listen to the endless stream of ideas that seemed to come from thin air. You met up for dates at the park, for movies, at cafe's, anything. It wasn't until he (finally) asked you out did you call them dates though.

It was a year after that, that Nick came into the picture. In fact, the night he first came over, well I say came over. More along the lines of went to attack Monroe but had his ass handed to him. But anyway, the night he first came over, you were asleep on the couch inside, completely unaware of everything until they both came inside. In fact, after sleeping through the smashing window, you only woke up after you heard Monroe's body being hit into the wall after Nick started threatening him.

"Mmh. What's happening? Monroe, who's that?" You asked, emerging from the large, fluffy blanket that had been hiding you. Nick let him go, having not noticed you before now, and Monroe took the opportunity to walk over to you.

"Nobody, don't worry about it. Listen, I have to go out for a bit, but if you'd like you can stay here the night. It's too late for you to go home by yourself and I'm afraid I can't take you tonight." You nodded your head with sleepy, dazed eyes and lay back down.

"G'night." You mumbled as you fell back asleep. Monroe left a light kiss on your forehead.

"Goodnight."

~With Monroe and Nick~

In the car, Nick had pressed for answers as to why you were in Monroe's house, if you were a Blutbad as well, if you weren't then what were you?

"I keep telling you, she's just a human! She's not any threat to society, except maybe if you get on her bad side. Seriously, do not eat that womans desserts without permission, she goes nuts."

"Ok, ok. But if she's human, why are you with her?"

"I don't know? Why does anyone be together with anyone? I like her, she likes me. We're just together, there's not much else to say. Now shut up and let me track this guy."

After that... well you know what happens.

~With you~

You'd actually already woken up once, before Monroe got back. It was just to go to the toilet, but half asleep and dazed, you'd ended up in Monroe's bed, wrapped up in his blankets and asleep on the side he didn't sleep on, hugging his pillow.

At least, that's how he found you when he returned home. It took a moment of staring down at your sleeping form, eyelids only just moving as you dreamt, curled around one pillow while you lay on the other, the blanket laying across your stomach. He could have stared at you forever, creepy Twilight style and all, but with the wolf instead of the vampire. Only problem with that though, is that even wolves get tired eventually, running home didn't help.

Monroe got changed in the bathroom and returned to his bed. He'd thought about taking the couch, but seeing you again, he just lay down next to you, pulled his pillow (reluctantly) from your arms and pulled the blanket back up. You immediately found the warmth and shuffled over, wrapping your arms around him, breathing his scent and sighing happily in your sleep. Monroe followed you soon after.

~

It was but a few weeks later that you asked, no, begged Monroe to show you his Blutbad form again. You were going over the final draft of your story, and you needed to make sure you got the details perfectly described in it. He wasn't to happy about it though.

"But, what if you get so terrified of what I really look like that you run screaming? And even if you don't run, what if you flinch away when I come near you, or act like normal but when you leave later you never come back? I- I don't want that (F/n)."

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, gently guiding him down (because he's freakin tall) so you could give him a soft kiss. He still looked worried, so you smiled up at him and gave him another one. Then another, and a few more after that, checking each time to see if he looked any calmer.

"If I stop looking stressed, are you going to stop kissing me. Cause if you are," Monroe put on a really bad scared expression that made you laugh, thus making him smile.

"I promise I won't be scared. I promise I won't leave you. Not ever."

Looking down at your wide eyed, hopeful expression, Monroe knew he couldn't say no. He'd read through your drafts and he couldn't help but notice that the only thing lacking was a descriptive enough image. You'd done an awesome job of describing it from the only, and very brief, look you'd had of him, but it just wasn't enough. He knew how much this meant to you, and he knew he wasn't going to do anything to take your happiness away.

Sighing, he mumbled an 'okay' before taking a step back. He worked himself up and then;

You gasped. Instantly, he thought you would run and went to change back. But he didn't because of your next words.

"You're so fluffy~" He opened his eyes to look at you, standing there in awe and with the look in your eyes that you made when you saw a baby animal or a stuffed toy. "Can I touch you?" He nodded his head unconsciously, still in shock. Your hands went up to the sides of his face and began to play with the fur-like hair. Then you moved to his eyebrows, then hair, and then finally jumped up a little to give him a quick kiss.

"You're kinda really soft." A goofy grin on your lips confirmed that you weren't scared and Monroe regained his voice.

"You aren't scared of me?"

"Of course I am. Just not enough to actually be scared. I love and trust you way too much for that. Now stay still and let me write." You hopped back over to your laptop and began typing, reading it out as you went.

"Two red, glowing eyes appeared from the darkness. "Who's there!" She yelled. The forest was completely dark except for those orbs of ruby. A figure stepped into the clearing. "You!" It was the man from the last encounter with this clearing, though now he stood closer. His features could only be a likened to that of a wolf. His hair appeared wiry and coarse in it's dark brown and grey colour. It joined a short yet wild beard of the same texture and colours. His ears were pointed and his skin seemed a little dry. 'I should be scared' She thought to herself. 'Yet for some reason, I'm not.' The wolf like man stepped closer." I stopped typing.

"There!! Done. You can change back now. Thanks Monroe!"

By the time you looked up again, Monroe had changed back and was about to sit down. He moved as close as he could without being glued to you when he did, and you returned the motion by wrapping your arms around his waist.

"Thank you." You said in complete seriousness. His eyes softened to the point that he looked as though he might cry.

"No. You don't need to thank me." You nodded and he continued. "(F/n), I... I can't even find the words... thank you, so, so much for loving me even though I'm... I mean." You cut him off.

"Monroe. I'd love you if you were a lizard person, if you were a complete loon, even if you were so far past human you might as well be a pillow. Though it would be weird dating a pillow. But anyway. I love you because you're you. I love everything that makes you, you. So stop hating the fact you aren't purely human and accept the fact I love you anyway." He was silent for a moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I'm fine here thanks."

You were pulled into a hug and were just about to kiss. The moment was perfect. 

...

At least it would have been had Nick not burst in asking for help.


End file.
